


Start Of A Family

by DetermindedForMercy



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetermindedForMercy/pseuds/DetermindedForMercy
Summary: Join me on my journey of my life with my new bitty family.





	Start Of A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honesty not a very good writer but I try. I hope you enjoy though!

The bell above the door jingles as I walk through, causing me to freeze instantly. "Welcome to Mr.Worms Bitty Emporium. Tell me if you need anything or whatever...." The teenager behind the counter mumbles half-heartedly, not looking up from the book that they currently had their face buried in. "O-okay..." I walk in the rest of the way, biting my bottom lip as I look around at all the pens full of various types of bitties. "HELLO THERE HUMAN!" My head quickly turns towards the small voice, causing me to have to push up my glasses before spotting the source. A small smile forms on my face when I see the Papy bitty waving at me excitedly. "Hello there..." Walking over, I lean down to where I'm face to skull with the tiny skeleton. "HUMAN! ARE YOU HERE TO ADOPT?" I wince slightly at the volume of his voice, my smile growing at the sheer enthusiasm it held. "Mmhm! I just moved into my own place so I've been kind of lonely..." I run my fingers through my short black hair, glancing around at the other bitties nervously. "I did a lot of research on all kinds of bitties...but I couldn't make up my mind." I laugh softly, sheepishly rubbing at the back of my neck. Looking back at the Papy I blink, seeing him giving me a beaming smile. "Um...?" He motions me to hold out my hand so I do, smiling and blushing happily when he climbs into my hand. "I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE! COME ALONG SHY HUMAN!" He strikes a heroic pose, his scarf waving around behind him in a nonexistent breeze. "Woo." I fist pump in playful enthusiasm, holding back a laugh as I walk to the pen where the others are. When I approach a swam of bitties crowd around the glass. A chorus of "Hi's" and "Hello human!'s" ring out as I hesitantly step inside, sitting down on the floor carefully. "H-hello..." I wrap an arm around my waist subconsciously, placing the Papy bitty down on the knee of one of my crossed legs. "EVERYONE! MR...." He looks up at me. "HUMAN! I AM AFRAID THAT I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!" I laugh softly. "Aster. Ya can call me Ashe if you'd like." He grins, turning back to the others. "MR. ASTER IS HERE TO ADOPT!" He jumps down from my knee, running to join the others and plops down, giving me the same dazzling smile as before. "HUMAN! PLEASE TELL US ABOUT YOURSELF!" I blush when they all turn their attention to me, looking down at my lap and tightening the arm around me. "W-well...I'm 18..I'm uh..." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "To be honest...I'm a bit of a mess...I just got my own place and it's...really lonely there...I am hoping that one of you will be able to look past my mess of a life...and... I don't know...give me a chance to do right by you....to show you that I can be not just your owner...but your family...and maybe...you won't give up on me..." I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I felt tiny hands gently wiping the tears from my cheeks. I open my eyes to see a Lil Bro bitty giving me a slightly sad smile. "No need to cry there sugar...me and Sansy here gotcha..." I blinked, glancing down at my lap to see a Sansy smiling up at me sadly, gently patting my hand in support. "chin up kiddo..." I smile shakily, glancing up to see that everyone except the Papy bitty, who was standing by my foot looking up at me worriedly, had wandered off sometime during my little episode. "S-sorry for crying..." I laugh a bit, offering my hands to all three bitties, carefully lifting them and hugging them carefully to my chest when they all climb on. "YOU DO NOT NEED TO APOLOGIZE HUMAN! IT IS OKAY TO CRY SOMETIMES!" Papy soothes, nuzzling his skull against me comfortingly. I smile softly, pulling out my phone and checking the time. "Shit!" "LANGUAGE HUMAN!" Papy scolds me lightly. "What's wrong honeybee?" Lil Bro asks, trying to look at my phone to see why I'm upset. "The shop closes soon...I need to make a decision..." I frown at their disappointed expressions before making up my mind. "And my decision is...to adopt all three of you." They all gasp, looking up at me in shock and awe. "R-REALLY?" Papy squeals, stars literally appearing in his eye sockets. "Y-you sure about that kiddo...?" Sansy blinks, looking to the side. It was clear he was trying not to get his hopes up. "Yes. I'm absolutely positive...Maybe with the three of you...I'll feel like I actually gave a family of my own...so...would you all like to come home with me?" "Yes!" They answer simultaneously, clinging to my shirt as I stand up and walk to the front, the thought of starting my new family fills my soul with a warmth that I haven't felt in years....


End file.
